


A Constellation of Sunlight, Beneath the Cherry Tree

by whatthefoucault



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: (albeit barely), (like it barely warrants an M rating tbh), Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Intimacy, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Morning Sex, Nervousness, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: It was well into the night when they lay together, but it was not until the morning that they made love.





	A Constellation of Sunlight, Beneath the Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly on from [This Must Be The Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574157), which in turn follows on from [Gamalost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207842), which are also things you might like to read.
> 
> Also, please enjoy this [recommended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMUApFRVfRw) [listening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1vl224MyMY).

It was well into the night when they lay together, but it was not until the morning that they made love.

Sunlight dripped into the room, pouring and pooling in golden puddles over the heavy blankets like pale wildflower honey. Loki blinked himself into the morning, still dazed by sleep, but rested. The Grandmaster was just beginning to stir.

"Good morning, sunshine," said Loki, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Mmmmm, morning, stardust," replied the Grandmaster, rubbing his eyes. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"You mean besides you?" Loki grinned, rolling onto his side, his arm draped lazily across the Grandmaster's chest.

"No, no, you know what, you, uhh, you can go on ahead and start with me," said the Grandmaster. He shifted in Loki's embrace, turning to greet him with an effervescent kiss.

It was only then that it occured to Loki just how long it had been since he was last... intimate with anyone, much to the surprise, no doubt, of anyone else who had spent any time in the inner circle of Sakaar's best and brightest during his residency. He had accepted an invitation to one of the Grandmaster's legendary parties early on, but refrained from partaking in the fullest sense of the word - for it would have been awfully difficult to carefully observe the political landscape one had been dropped into if one's face were buried in the lofty bosom of an affable, six-tentacled dignitary. Besides, keeping his clothes on meant he still had plenty of spaces to hide a dagger or two, just in case things went pear-shaped. How foolish it would be to allow oneself to be so helpless, so vulnerable, he had thought.

It seemed almost strange now, to be so unguarded yet feel so safe; conversely, perhaps more accurately, it was strange that it was _not_ strange.

"Aww jeez," said the Grandmaster, struggling in vain to undo the row of buttons fastening Loki's myrtle silk pyjamas. Loki moved to still the Grandmaster's hands, and found them slightly trembling.

"Wait, are you nerv-"

"Yep," interjected the Grandmaster.

Loki was surprised, to say the least. "Hey, it's been a while for me, but, you... I've seen your orgy ship, and you definitely didn't seem nervous there."

"Oh stardust," the Grandmaster blushed. "This is different, isn't it? I wasn't in love with _them_."

It was the first time either of them had said it. Loki knew, of course; indeed, hindsight told him he had known since the day he and the Grandmaster had sat down together, talking and eating for hours, and Loki had dared to kiss him. This knowledge, however, did not make the affirmation that came with hearing it spoken aloud any less breathtaking. There was a power in words, in truth; a kind of magic.

"Oh," said Loki, and blushed.

"Oh?" The Grandmaster looked concerned. "Good oh, or bad oh?"

"Good oh," he smiled, pressing their foreheads together. A calm came over him, almost a glow. "I... I do love you too, you know."

"I know," said the Grandmaster. "But it doesn't mean I don't like hearing you say it."

"I love you," Loki whispered in his ear, punctuating the phrase with a soft kiss. It felt good to say.

"That's, you know, that's good because I love you too," flustered the Grandmaster, "because I feel like otherwise, this would, uhh, this would be kind of awkward... otherwise."

"It doesn't even bear consideration," Loki agreed. He began to unbutton his shirt, but then:

"No no no, no, no, stardust, no," the Grandmaster insisted. "Let me. I got it this time."

The Grandmaster took Loki's hand, kissed each of his fingertips, and set it down. Loki was grateful to see that the Grandmaster had remembered, at least to some degree, how buttons worked, and relished the soft touch of the hands now helping his shirt down from his shoulders and onto the floor. Loki could not even bring himself to worry that those were his best pyjamas, and he had not swept since they moved in. 

"Well, aren't you just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life," the Grandmaster smiled.

"Seriously?" Loki was awkwardly shrugging off his pyjama trousers, which inevitably caught on his left ankle, which inevitably sent half the blankets sliding off the bed from the force it took to properly yank his foot out from the concentrated folds of his trouser leg.

"Oh, Loki, honey," admonished the Grandmaster, "when am I ever not serious?"

Loki gave it a moment's thought. "Ok, that's true," he agreed. "Still nervous?"

"Little bit," the Grandmaster admitted, blushing.

"We can go slow," said Loki, settling back down beneath what remained of the blankets, "take it easy."

"You sure you're okay with slow?" asked the Grandmaster, wiggling in a little closer to him.

"I'm fine with slow," Loki assured him, raking his fingertips softly over the little spray of fuzz that covered the Grandmaster's chest. "This isn't something I'd want to be over and done with quickly."

The Grandmaster's snug blue trunks were adorned with a whimsical repeating pattern of little pale yellow bananas, because of course they were. In the dark and the urgency of clambering into bed just as quickly as their tired selves could the night before, the detail had escaped Loki's notice. He dragged the waistband gingerly down, far enough that the Grandmaster could kick it the rest of the way.

The morning sunlight suited him: free of his shimmering robes, the Grandmaster was extraordinarily beautiful, strong and warm. Perhaps it was folly, thought Loki, to allow himself this unguarded joy; after all, it was all but inevitable that his triumphs and joys were transient, fleeting. Perhaps, however, it would be the greater folly not to allow himself even a brief, shining love. He wound his arms around the Grandmaster's waist, following the curve of his collarbone with kisses.

"Is - is this okay?" asked the Grandmaster, fingertips just barely daring to brush over him, as infinitesimally light as the delicate petals of alpine wildflowers swept up in a meandering midsummer breeze. Loki's eyes fluttered shut, the touch bringing fireflies to life deep in his belly.

"You really don't need to keep asking." Loki rolled his hips forward, and it was clear that nerves had been wholly supplanted by relentless and beautiful pleasure, if the Grandmaster's soft, appreciative moan was any indication.

There was a feeling, just beyond anything he could explain: brighter, stronger, connected. He felt it, as clear and true as he felt the bedsheets rumpled beneath them, and the Grandmaster's tender warmth as they moved together: a knowledge, a promise, a comfort. He felt _loved_.

It felt like taking in a deep breath of the clean air in the wake of a heavy summer rain; like taking a long sip of a perfectly brewed cup of hot mint tea on a cold winter's morning, warming him from within, radiating outwards into his arms and legs, fingers and toes, and watching the snow drift lazily past the window; like stepping barefoot into the secret stream that flowed through the yard by the cherry tree behind the house, feeling the smooth landscape of rocks beneath his feet, and the cool water lapping at his ankles. Like seeing the sun rise for the first time, after an eternity of night.

Like all of these things, turned up to eleven, but billions of times better.

"Ok, uhh, you know what we said about slow?" The Grandmaster smiled sheepishly, between ragged breaths. "Might have been wishful thinking."

They could have stepped back, and delayed their arrival, but Loki found that he desperately, desperately did not wish to let go. He felt the hum of the Grandmaster's escalating moans as much as he heard them, stars fizzing and bright, glittering and gold within him.

"Oh stardust, I'm - " was as much as the Grandmaster managed to say, and Loki could not help but follow, holding fast as the light bloomed between them, breaking open, flooded with love.

It was enough of a flood that the Grandmaster was left shaking - or perhaps it was Loki who was shaking, it was so hard to tell. It was all he could do not to weep with joy.

"Ohhhh my golly," the Grandmaster declared, beaming. "Oh, Loki, Loki, Loki. Hoo boy. Hot cha cha, mister. I'm... wow."

He puffed out a slow breath, collapsing into the fluffy pillow beneath him, turning to Loki with the dreamiest, stupidest smile on his face. Loki smiled in agreement. He probably looked like an idiot. That was fine.

"Oh yes," Loki agreed, still dazed, his composure slowly returning to him. "That was... that was... that was."

"Where did you learn to do that thing with your, uhh, the - "

The Grandmaster seemed to be searching for the right hand gesture to convey his meaning, but Loki understood him perfectly.

"Yes, of course," Loki grinned. "I'm the patron god of that one, didn't I mention?"

"Oh, you are so full of surprises, aren't you, stardust?" 

"My sunshine," he said, "I'm just getting started."

"So, uhh... what now?"

"Shower," suggested Loki. "Then breakfast."

"Ah, I think we might have missed the boat on breakfast a little there, don't you?" asked the Grandmaster.

Loki smiled his most mischievious of smiles, taking the Grandmaster's hand in his as they made their way to the bath.

"My dear," he said, bestowing a dramatic kiss upon the back of the Grandmaster's hand, "on Midgard, there are establishments serving breakfast _all day_."

The Grandmaster's eyes widened. "No time limits on breakfast?" he asked. "I think I'm really gonna like this planet. Can we, uhh - can we keep it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Why no come say hi [on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)?


End file.
